Boundless Hope (A Severus Snape Love Story)
by Belladonna Cromwell
Summary: Evangeline Evanson has had a hard life, with her mother, a very kind understanding parent, a muggleborn, she has always felt love, but her father she is terrified of. He is abusive and cruel to both her and her mother. Living next to her best friends, Severus Snape and Lily Evans, she continues to receive hope, will she be pulled out of the shadows, or forever lost to darkness?
1. Evangaline Faith Evanson

Name: Evangeline Faith Evanson

Age: Changes throughout the story.

Nicknames: Angel, Lena, Angela

Friends: Most of the Marauders, Lily, Severus, Almost everyone.

Enemies: Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew,

Blood: Halfblood

Hobbies: Singing, Drawing, Reading/Writing, hanging out with her friends.

House: Slytherin

Parents: Thomas and Carrie Evanson

Personality: She is very nice unlike some of her house and is talented at most of her classes except herbology and she isn't the best at tends to be shy around people she doesn't know but will always defend her friends if they need it.


	2. Just One More Day

I opened my eyes to look out my window, a sigh escaping as I saw the same gloomy weather that was usually present in the town of Cokesworth.

Then I was reminded of a very uplifting fact, I was going to school tommorrow! I was also ecstatic that I was going with my two friends, Lily Evans and Severus Snape, who lived not far from me. I just wanted to get away from this place. Don't get me wrong, I'm not an ungrateful person.. I love my friends and my mother, it's just my father that could use a bit of improvement. Ever since I was little his behavior had been decreasing and he had gotten worse over time. I feel like I want to get away from here, away from Cokesworth, and just start a new life at school.

Jumping out of bed, I grabbed some clothes, and got dressed. Running downstairs and hugging my mom was my first priority of the day, eating breakfast was second, of course. While eating I decided to ask my mom if I could go out of the house today.

"Mom, do you think it would be ok if I visited my friends today?" I asked, while rinsing out my cereal bowl.

"Sure, just make sure to be home before your dad, you know he doesn't like you staying out after dark." she said, offering a small smile.

I thanked her, running out the door, and across the browning grass to Lily's house.


	3. Spending the Day With My Best Friends

Knocking on the door of Lily's house I was surprised when she opened the door herself, since her mom usually did. A smile was on her face, and it was obvious that she was excited about our first day tommorrow as well.

"Hey Lily! You ready for tommorrow?" I asked, my happiness rising more as she pulled me inside.

She beamed. "Are you kidding? I've been ready ever since I got my letter!"

Then, her sister Petunia emerged from the next room.

"Freaks." she muttered, passing us by with a hateful look on her face. Yeah, you can see why she isn't very likeable.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Lily. "So...I was thinking we could go get Severus and hang out for the day."

She nodded and walked into the other room to tell her mom where we were going and we left out the door, heading for Spinners End.


	4. Trouble

We reached a place not far from Spinners End, where Severus always met us. I was never allowed to set foot in Spinners End, my father called it a "dirty, unkempt, hole for dirty, unkempt people." My father was a pureblood and my mother was halfblood. He never liked me or my mother much lately, saying we were "halfblood scum." I normally wouldn't care about being insulted by a pureblood elitist type but in the process of insulting me, he's also insulting my mother, Lily AND Severus!

I was pulled out of my inner ramblings by Severus running up to Lily and I.

"Hey Sev!" I said, waving to him and he made a little half smile. Lily and I finished greeting him and talked about how excited we were to go to school tomorrow!

"I'll bet it'll be loads of fun. No doubt you two will be the best in class." he said thoughtfully and I laughed.

"No way! You'll beat us there!" Lily and I laughed and Severus chuckled. All of a sudden a loud voice broke the blissful peace around us.

"BOY!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Severus's face turned paler than it already was and he stuttered a quick goodbye, running off into Spinners End. It had already begun to get dark out and I didn't even notice! Lily and I said goodbye to eachother and raced back to our houses.

After creeping into the house and quietly shutting the door, I tried to creep up the stairs but instead was grabbed by the collar of my dress.

"Where have you been? I hope for your sake it wasn't with that scum you call friends." A cold voice hissed. I gulped nervously, it looked like there was no avoiding him now...

_My father._


End file.
